


midnight rush

by montymoonshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i miss sinning, just absolute fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoonshine/pseuds/montymoonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he hears her snore - he wasn’t expecting it.</p><p>or the one where Lincoln learns something new about Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight rush

The first time he hears her snore - he wasn’t expecting it. From such a _short, skinny soul_ , he doesn’t expect the light sighs of her breathing to turn into steady wheezes and snuffles.

She lies against his chest, curled up and content. Her head is tucked in the crook of his neck, with her little puffs tickling his neck and her hair awol across his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist - as she had revealed her night terrors that made her shake, the memories of the Ark, being hidden for sixteen years, in Confinement for the next one - and his shelter and safety had reassured her. She felt free. Free of pain, worry, anxiety. All because of _him._

With their legs tangled and only the fire illuminating the contours of her face, all he could see was her beauty. She still managed to take his breath away every time, and he couldn’t believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> So?? how was that? Please don't be too harsh - it's my first fic- and I know it's not a great length but it's just a drabble. I've never written anything before.. I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm taking prompts, though. my tumblr is griffinkillscars, leave me a message or a prompt and I should get back to you soon! Thank you guys!


End file.
